


The Night at the Museum (Book 3)

by Pinktree26



Series: Night at the Museum [3]
Category: Night at the Museum, Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinktree26/pseuds/Pinktree26
Summary: Ahkmenrah's tablet is rusting. Nothing like this has been seen before. To understand what's happening, Larry, Nick, and Savanna get Dr. McPhee to ship Ahkmenrah and the table to the British Museum. There, they meet with Ahkmenrah's parents and his insane brother. Kahmunrah had calmed down now about the tablet. It is there that they find out who Savanna is. And the truth will make her life turn upside down forever.





	1. Trouble

Savanna's POV

 

I was dressed as an Egyptian tonight, standing next to Ahkmenrah. We were in his exhibit, looking at the tablet on the wall. There was some sort of corrosion on it, a green color creeping up the gold. 

"Have you ever seen something like this?" I asked. 

"No. It's never happened before. I don't know what it is," Ahkmenrah answered. 

As we watched, the green crept up a bit more. Ahkmenrah seemed to space out for a second, staring at the tablet. I caught him and set him back on his feet. 

"You okay?" I asked. 

"Yes. I'm fine," he replied. 

We stayed in the shadows of the room where all of the 'special effects' were going to be happening. A large crowd of people were sitting there, ready to put on a show. We watched as Teddy rode in on his horse, Texas, beginning to give a background history of himself. Constellations swirled around the room, Dexter swinging on the silks from the ceiling. It was going great until something happened. It might've had something to do with the tablet's corrosion. The exhibits started acting weird and went off of their script. We watched in horror as everything went up in flames, metaphorically. 

Later, we were in the hallway, after everyone had left. Larry was scolding everyone while I was just wandering around. It wasn't their fault that they had been acting strange. I ended up in the Egyptian department with Aziza. The tablet was still there, the green covering more of the gold than before. I frowned, thinking that the tablet was the problem. We needed to find a way to fix it, and fast. 

The next day, Larry told me that Ahkmenrah and the tablet were going to be headed to the British Museum. Ahkmenrah's parents were there, and they could help with the tablet. Nick was going with the two of us as well. We landed on the other side of the ocean, driving the crate to the entrance. It was nighttime when we arrived, and I was a little tired. I would have to push through it, though. 

"Hello," a woman said at the gate. 

"Hi, we have a delivery for you," Larry told her. 

"I will have to confirm it," she informed us, after she was a little crazy with her hammer. 

She dialed McPhee, confirming that the package was indeed to be delivered. She let us in, and Larry and I helped to put the crate in the loading room. I didn't listen to a word the crazy lady guard said, as most of it was random stuff. Nick drove the truck out while Larry and I waited until we saw the familiar golden glow of the tablet. The woman was asleep, and we let Nick in the gates. Ahkmenrah opened the door and let us in. 

"So, where are we going?" Nick asked. 

"Larry, some of the others wanted to come to," Ahkmenrah said. 

Teddy, Sacajawea, Attila, Jedidiah, Octavius, Dexter, and a Neanderthal came out. Aziza hissed when she saw the last person to pop out of the box. Larry had the Neanderthal guard the door while the rest of us waited for him. Once he was sure the Neanderthal wouldn't go anywhere, he joined us. We set off to find the Egyptian department. I had looked up the map of the museum and led the group confidently through the place. We heard loud footsteps on the marble floor ahead of us, right before a triceratops came around the corner. I stopped as Larry moved forward, taking a bone from the wall. 

"Dad, what are you doing?" Nick asked. 

"How do you think I trained your pal, Rexy?" Larry answered. 

He threw the bone, which was caught by the dinosaur. It was chomped in half as the triceratops looked at us. 

"Lawrence, may I suggest another plan?" Teddy asked. 

"What?" 

"Run!"

We all turned and ran, me up front leading the group. We headed into a large circular room, closing the heavy wooden door and bolting it. I knew it wouldn't hold it and dragged Larry and Nick out of the way. Seconds later, the door was broken. Larry, being the crazy man he was, grabbed a small mace and hit the dinosaur in the head. It merely served to anger the creature, and Larry was pressed up against a soldier. 

"Need some help?" the soldier asked. 

"What?" Larry replied. 

"Move," the soldier said. 

He shoved Larry out of the way and fought with the triceratops, ending the fight by punching it in the nose. Whimpering, the dinosaur walked away. 

"Sir Lancelot, at your service," the soldier said. 

"Theodore Rosevelt, twenty sixth President of the United States," Teddy responded. 

"I have no idea what that means," Lancelot exclaimed, shaking Teddy's hand. 

"Clearly, you don't know much," I said. 

"And who is the pretty lady?" Lancelot asked, turning to me. 

Ahkmenrah tensed up next to me, his arm snaking around my waist. 

"I am Nafretiri," I answered. "I am already taken, in case you were wondering."

"Such a shame," Lancelot murmured. 

"Not really," Nick told him angrily. 

Attila spoke in his native language, feeling in the brim of his hat. It was then that we realized Jedidiah and Octavius had disappeared. 

"Where are they?" Nick asked. 

"Must've fallen out when we were running," I answered. 

We retraced out steps, finding Octavius's cape fluttering in the heating vent on the floor. We ran over, Larry turning off the vents. I pulled the vent out of the floor, looking into it. 

"Nick, give me your phone," Larry instructed. 

Confused, Nick did as he was told. Larry found a piece of leather and walked over to Dexter. 

"Dad, what are you doing?" Nick asked. 

"I'm sort of set up to track your phone," Larry answered. 

"You're sort of set up to track my phone? You track my phone?" 

"Yeah, I'm your dad. I'm looking out for you."

"Hold on, hold on. 'Spying on' is not the same as just looking out for someone."

"You'll get it back, I promise. But right now, it's going on the monkey's back," Larry said, tying the phone to Dexter's back.

    The monkey jumped into the vents and started to venture off. Hopefully, he would find Jedidiah and Octavius. While Dexter went through the vents, Larry tracked him with his own phone. Lancelot kept annoying me by saying how pretty I was until I had enough. 

    "I am not yours, Lancelot. I will never be yours. I do not technically belong to anyone. I am a person, not an object. If I belong to anyone it would be Ahkmenrah. Stop wasting your breath trying to get me to be with you," I snapped. 

    All eyes were drawn to me. The silence was broken by Larry's voice. 

    "Guys, we're gonna have to cut through Asia," he said. 

    Lancelot drew his sword and walked over to him. I rolled my eyes at his behavior and followed. Hopefully, he would be gone soon.


	2. Lies

Savanna's POV

       As we cut through Asia, I kept a lookout for anything that might attack us. It had become a habit since Kahmunrah had jumped out of nowhere. As usual, Aziza was walking next to me, tail flicking back and forth. We came up to a room when a golden statue thing jumped in front of us. 

    "What is that?" I heard Ahkmenrah ask. 

    "I don't know," I answered as Teddy said something. 

    Larry and the statue did a weird little 'try to move past me' dance. It was rather amusing to say the least. Eventually, Larry pushed past the little thing and walked up to the doorway. We stopped when we saw a large curled up snake sleeping peacefully on the middle of the floor. 

    "It's a Xangliu. Snake demon," Larry whispered, reading off the display tablet. 

    "Great. I love snakes," I said sarcastically. 

    Nick looked at me like I was crazy. I smiled at him. He shook his head with a smile. 

    "It's not very sporting to kill it while it's asleep," Lancelot was saying. "Let's wake it up and then kill it."

    "No, we're gonna go around it and not wake it up. Now, let's go," I hissed. 

    We entered the room and skirted around it. Halfway across the room, the tablet started to rust even more and our friends started acting weird. 

    "Ask not what your country can do for you. Ask what you can do for your country," Teddy spoke loudly, grasping the railing of the edge. 

    Ahkmenrah had fallen to the floor with Attila hiding behind Larry's legs. Sacajawea had frozen in place momentarily. The snake jerked awake, all of its heads swiveling to the sound of Teddy's voice. Larry and I jumped into action as Lancelot tossed Nick a dagger. Larry spotted a defibrillator on the wall and ran over to it. I kept the snake distracted from Larry as he charged the defibrillator and jumped into the air. 

    "Clear!" he shouted. 

    The two pads of the defibrillator landed on the main part of the snake and electricity ran all over the metal of the snake. It jerked and twitched before falling to the floor, limp. 

    "These things really do save lives," Larry panted. 

    He picked up his broken phone and sighed. The others came over and looked at the phone. 

    "Lawrence, we've come across a slight problem. I'm turning to wax again," Teddy said, holding up a hand. 

    "We need to get to Egypt," I said. 

    We headed out of the room and continued on our way. I ignored Lancelot's comments and spotted the Egyptian section. 

    "There," I said, pointing to it. 

    We all turned and started off to see the Pharaoh. We entered and walked down the hall to the end. Ahkmenrah seemed very excited, and I smiled. 

    "I haven't seen these walls for many a moon," he said. 

    "Ahkmen?" a woman's voice asked. 

    The woman emerged, dark hair held back with a golden headdress. An Egyptian gown flowed out behind her. She hurried forward and hugged Ahkmenrah. 

    "Mother," he said in disbelief. 

    A man walked out, quite clearly the Pharaoh and Ahkmenrah's father. He held a golden staff in one hand and embraced his son with the other. 

    "Father," Ahkmenrah gasped. 

    Kahmunrah came out and pursed his lips upon seeing his brother but said nothing. The woman caught sight of me and gasped loudly. She ran forward and hugged me tightly. The Pharaoh quickly joined her. I just stood there in shock. They pulled away, and the woman started fussing over me.     

    "Who are you?" I asked, confused. 

    "I am Shepseheret and this is Merenkahre," she answered. "We are your parents."

    My world seemed to freeze up. All eyes were on me as I stared at Shepseheret in shock. She seemed to be confused and turned to Ahkmenrah. 

    "You didn't tell her?" she asked. 

    "I didn't know," he answered quietly. 

    Suddenly, Kahmunrah burst out laughing. He was doubled over as he laughed. 

    "You fell in love with our sister! That's hilarious! And you had no idea!" he exclaimed. 

    I walked right up and slapped him in the face. He instantly stopped laughing and stared at me in shock. 

    "Neither did you," I retorted. 

    There was an angry fire in my eyes that made him shrink back. My world seemed to be falling apart. Everything I had ever known was a lie.


	3. Lancelot

Savannah's POV

    There was silence after I stepped back from Ahkmenrah. He stared at me in shock, my gaze never leaving his. 

    "If I really am from Egypt, all that time ago, how come I'm still alive?" I asked, turning to my 'parents.'

    "The tablet kept you alive. How, we do not know," Merenkahre said.

    "Don't make this harder than necessary," Shepseheret pleaded. 

    I was shaking in anger of never being told. Ahkmenrah reached out only to have me pull away. Aziza mewed and looked up at me. I sighed and picked her up in my arms, lost in thought. The more I thought, the more I recalled from my past lives. I had been all the way in Egypt, trying to stop Ahkmenrah from killing Ahkmenrah. My head was spinning with information, information that I never wanted or needed in my life. I forced it all out of my mind and focused on the present. I turned to look at Larry, who was smiling slightly at me. 

    "I think it's cool that you're an ancient Egyptian Princess and still alive," he said. 

    "I don't. Princess, cool. Ancient Egyptian that is I don't even know how old and alive for thousands of years, not cool," I replied. 

    I was ignoring the Egyptians in the room, who were watching me in shock, unsure of what to do. My eyes were flashing dangerously at anyone who got too close to me. When an arrow came flying out of nowhere, slamming into my shoulder, I lost it completely. I handed Aziza to Nick and turned around, trembling with rage. I picked up a sword I had found nearby and stormed over to the man. The blade ignited with fire and grew hot. I wasn't too surprised by it at the moment. When I swung the sword with expert precision, the man tried to block it but got turned to ash instead. 

    I forced myself to calm down and looked at the sword in my hand. It was slowly going back to its original form of cold steel. I shut my eyes tightly and was about to move when I was knocked off my feet. I slammed into the marble wall with a loud thud. I looked up to see Lancelot standing over me, Larry nearby with the tablet. They had been talking while I fought the man. I watched in anger as Lancelot stole the tablet and ran off. I was about to speak when Ahkmenrah appeared by my side. 

    "What do we do?" he asked, as the others came up to us. 

    "We need to get the tablet back," Larry said. 

    "How?" Sacajawea asked him. 

    "Some of us need to stay here in the museum in case he comes back," Larry started. 

    "If he is taking the tablet, he's not gonna stay in the museum, Larry. On the way here, I noticed there was a showing of Camelot. That's most likely where he'd go, if he ever finds it. We need to get to that theater and find him. He's not one to just sit around in a dusty museum," I snapped. 

    I took off, my dress streaming behind me. Aziza meowed and followed, streaking along beside me. I heard footsteps and glanced over my shoulder. The others were following. 

    'Let's go and get that stupid tablet back before Lancelot makes a very bad decision,' I thought as I led the way out of the museum.


	4. Chase

Savannah's POV

    

    I had Sacajawea take the lead, knowing she was the best tracker we had. She studied a hoofprint on a newspaper that had been blown to the ground and trampled. She managed to figure out how fast he was going and where he was going. As we passed a group of lions, they came to life, growling at us. 

    "Gigantor, these cats want to play! Get your flashlight!" Jedidiah shouted. 

    Larry pulled out his flashlight and started to shine it on the ground. I watched in slight amusement as the lions started to play with each other when they couldn't catch the light. After we distracted the lions, we had to get on a bus to get to where we were going. Two kids were staring at us the whole way. 

    "We're just as God made us," Jedidiah informed them. "Take a picture. It'll last longer."    

    The girl pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of us. I rolled my eyes and looked at her. She eventually turned around with her brother, I'm assuming it's her brother. When we got off, we spotted the Camelot theater or the show, at least. Upon entering, we found Lancelot up on stage with the tablet. I groaned. 

    "Really?" I asked no one. 

    I stormed up the isle, pushing past screaming people as Lancelot started to attack the things and props on stage. I got up on the stage and grabbed his wrist. He put the sword away and grabbed a torch before bolting backstage. I was about to follow when I decided to apologize to the two people on stage. 

    "I'm very sorry about him. He's a bit mentally disturbed," I said to them. 

    "Oh, it's nothing," the man said. 

    "Wait a second, you're Hugh Jackman, aren't you? I am a big fan of yours, just so you know. I'd better get up there and stop him from getting himself into more trouble," I said, smiling. 

    The others had gotten up on stage, and I heard Larry talking to Hugh as I disappeared after Lancelot. I found the man on the rooftop, his nose dripping because of the heat of the torch in his hand. 

    "Lancelot, your nose is doing so well near that fire," I told him. 

    He glanced down and yelled in surprise. He flung the torch away and instead grabbed his sword. He pointed it at me. 

    "Don't stare at my nose," he growled. 

    "I'm looking at your eyes. If you could kindly give me the tablet, I would appreciate it," I told him, holding my hand out to him as the others came burst out. 

    In his surprise and haste, he jumped and turned too sharply. I got hit hard by his arm and went toppling over the edge of the building. I grabbed the edge with my fingers. 

    "Nafretiri!" I heard Ahkmenrah shout. 

    The sounds of running footsteps reached my ears, but I heard groans and knew that the tablet's magic was destabilizing once more. I felt myself grow weaker by the second as Kahmunrah's face appeared over me. Ahkmenrah was apparently on the ground, judging by Shepseheret's screams. 

    "Nafretiri, grab my hand," Kahmunrah demanded, reaching down to me. 

    I tried to grab his hand, but my other hand slipped as I was reaching upward. I fell. I heard Kahmunrah's shout before it turned black.


	5. Protective Instinct

Kahmunrah's POV

    I watched in horror as my sister tumbled to the street. I rounded on Lancelot, the idiot who had stolen the tablet, thinking it was the Holy Grail or whatever he was spouting about. 

    "You need to give me that tablet now, or all of them are going to die," I snarled. 

    I lunged forward and wrenched the tablet out of his hands, quickly straightening out the pieces and placing it in the moonlight. The tablet glowed and turned back to gold again. I heard Ahkmenrah breathe a sigh of relief and handed him the tablet. I leaned over the railing to see that Nafretiri hadn't moved. We ran down to the street, seeing her completely still, not moving. I heard Ahkmenrah stifle a sob and held a hand out to him. He took it. 

    "It's okay," I whispered. 

    "Won't the tablet bring her back to life?" Lancelot asked. 

    "Maybe it will. Maybe it won't," Mother answered. 

    Lancelot looked ashamed, as he should be. I glared at him as my brother started to cry. I walked over and punched Lancelot in the face, making him stagger backward. As I started to fight the stupid man, Nafretiri stirred.


	6. Leaving

Savannah's POV

 

I opened my eyes and saw Kahmunrah fighting Lancelot. I wasn't too surprised. What was surprising is how much he seemed to care about me now that it was made certain that I was his sister. I hadn't expected him to care about me. Or Ahkmenrah. It felt like I had been trampled by about twenty horses. My head was pounding and my body aching. I felt terrible all over. 

"Are you okay, Savannah?" Teddy asked. 

I managed a nod. Hands helped me to my feet as I turned to look at Lancelot. He seemed ashamed. 

"What do you think you were doing?" I snapped at him. 

"I'm sorry," he muttered. 

"Sorry doesn't ignore the fact that I fell off the roof and died," I shot back. 

Lancelot hung his head in shame. I hit him hard, his head snapping to the side. He managed a sad smile. 

"I deserved that," he mumbled. 

"Yes you did," I told him sternly. 

Kahmunrah came over and made sure that I was okay. We went back to the museum and agreed that it would be a good idea if Ahkmenrah stayed with his family. I sighed and nodded. I left before the Egyptians could know what was going on.


	7. Reunited

Two years later

Savannah's POV

It had been two years since we left to New York. I hadn't seen or heard anything about my family. I shook my head and looked at the empty sarcophagus. The tablet was missing from the wall, all the way in the British Museum with Ahkmenrah. I stared at the wall, not noticing the jackals on the wall moving until I heard their footsteps. I turned and saw them pointing me to the door. I nodded and walked out, wondering what was going on. I leaned over the railing and saw a party in full swing. But the thing that surprised me was that my Egyptian family was there as well. My brothers looked up to see me and smiled. 

"Nafretiri, come down!" Ahkmenrah yelled up. 

Rexy came stomping over and let me jump on his head. I was dressed as a normal person that night as I was set on the floor. I was instantly swept up in a hug from the two boys. My parents came over and hugged me too. And outside, Larry was watching the disco lights flash across the windows with a smile on his face. 

We were home.


End file.
